dragon ball super universe 13
by albeblazing19
Summary: will universe 13 survive the threats that await them or will their endeavors be for nothing
1. Chapter 1

dragon ball super universe 13 chapter 1 universe 13 vs universe 7 goku vs hon

i don't this anime or it's content

so you wan't to challenged us for the super dragon balls AL said beerus to universe 13's god of destruction and angel

yes that's right said a human looking god of destruction who was wearing a black and red god of destruction out fit he also had black spiky hair with thick red lines going through them at his side was his angel Mali who was a guy angel with a bowel hair cut" we would like to challenge you for the super dragon balls i heard from a little birdie that you had them in your possession so i would like to challenge you to a tournament styled battle for them 5 on 5 what do you say

what's in it for me if my team wins AL said beerus" it needs to be something good

well for one there's barging rights and the second my universe will have a holiday in your name "said AL who's words interested beerus"we will calibrate you and your angel all through out our universe what do you think about that beerus.

hum you got a deal AL you can make the make the rules "said beerus"oh same rules from the last one there's no need for any news except this your universe will be allowed one in you can bring back one outed worrier

your being cocky AL do you really have that much confidence in your fighters that you'll let us bring one in said beerus

well let's just say that a fighter from my universe has heard of the one who beat the assassin hit and is making shore that he's the one who beat's this son goku said AL

OK then we have a tournament then "said beerus" when will it start

let's give it an hour my fighters are ready said AL

then see you in a hour AL "said beerus" likewise beerus "both AL and Mali took their leave "

An hour later on a planet in universe 7 the tournament stage was all ready with both sides fighters and spectators were ready universe 7 had the same team from the last time but this time it's gohan instead of piccolo and universe 13's fighters were also ready

OK it's time for the first match and the first match is up is son goku vs one of universe 13's sibling jewels hon

sibling jewels huh sounds like he's strong said goku

well hon's up first and against son goku too listen hon don't hold back in this fight OK said AL" when do i ever i get to fight son goku the my sensei want's to fight so much well i'm off he jumped down to the ring

hon remember to focus in this fight your fighting an opponent that should not be underestimated said a women with long spiky orange hair and emerald colored eye's wearing a puffy light green hat a bright orange t-shirt that says love is a punch to the heart ripped blue jeans and brown boots

yeah sensei machi said hon

you weren't what i was excepting said goku looking over his opponent he was young about the size and age of his youngest son goten he had big spicy hair and black eye's he was wearing blue GI with dark blue pants and black shoes

wait are you a sayian too said goku" yep i am so that means your one too right

awesome i didn't know other universe had sayian's said hon

the sibling jewels are the strongest fighters of the sayian race and universe 13 despite their age their harden worriers said AL

yes they are said machi that's why i took them on as students i saw their potential and i wanted to be the master that helps them realize it

well we'll see how well your students hold up against and fighter of his caliber and degree of strength s"aid AL" so have you finished sizing him up yet

no but i can tell that non of my students stand a chance if he stops holding back said

you can begin when you are ready said the referee

yeah "goku took his stance and hon took his, hon rushed forward leading with a forearm goku countered with his own hon them jumped up to eye level with goku and send a kick from the side to goku's head he blocked it with left arm then hon pushed he kick into goku's guard knocking his off balance hon then jumped a few feet away from goku and rushed forward landing a punch in the stomach then hon jumped up upper cutting goku in the jaw hon then turned his body and back kicked goku in the chest goku slide on his feet stopping momentum of the kick goku then disappeared in a rush of speed punching hon in the face twice before he cocked back his right arm and punched hon so hard he was thrown form his feet hon then flipped and lands on his feet he then smiles at goku only to see that goku was smiling hon then took his stance and both fighters disappeared in a rush speed the only thing to be seen were the impact of punches and kicks then goku appeared out of the speed rush and hon soon followed hon and goku then began a barrage of punches and kicks with goku moving backwards with every punch and kick goku then dropped down and with his left leg he tired too sweep his legs but hon flew up to doge he was now flying above the stage looking down at goku" so that low center of gravity makes him a hard target to hit"goku flew up to meet hon in the sky they began sending punches and kicks one after another each attack meeting the other until goku landed a knee in hon's stomach then goku put both of his hands together and raised the both up and then down onto hon's back sending him down to the stage hon landed on all fores and goku rushed down after him hon then quickly jumped up and pushed his head into goku's head knocking him back and forcing him to land on the stage

Not bad kid you must of had a pretty good teacher said goku

yeah my teachers is machi and she's the strongest and will never lose to anyone said hon

well that's interesting i can't wait to fight her said goku with delight

hay are you trying to say you can be me no problem i haven't even used my best attacks yet said hon

oh yeah then use um already i wan't to see what you got said goku

OK but if i show you one of mine you show me one of yours OK said hon

sure said goku

OK then" hon out stretched his right arm then grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the side a blue energy ball appear it began to pulsate and shrink then he put it in front of himself and shouted" night of shooting stars!"several beams of energy shot out of his hand all going straight for goku, goku then flew up in a attempt to doge" oh no you don't" the beams began to chase after him" so a homing attack huh fine" goku then moving incredibly fast back down to the stage and put both hands on top of each other and pulled them to his side and a blue energy could be seen forming" kaaa meee haaa meee HAAA!" he shot a large blue energy beam that then over powered the shooting star attack and made it's way to hon he pushed it with with his hands and he was begin pushed back he was getting close to the Eage of the ring seeing this hon began to yell and raise his power" haaaaaaaaaaaa" a bright blue aura covered his body he stopped the beam and deflected it upwards it traveled into the sky and soon out of view

WOW that attack was awesome what did you call it said hon

The Kamehameha wave i learned it from my sensei said

nice i learned all my attacks from sensei too let me show you another one its my strongest "said hon as held out both arms and he look as thou he was focusing his energy then balls of energy started to from around goku a lot of then" get ready Calamity star!" they all flew into goku exploding into him but a a bright flash of a golden aura came out of the explosion there stood goku yellow spiked hair with an golden baby blue eye's aura emanating from him and excessive amount of energy coming him hon was speechless and universe 13 fighters were at ah over it

oh my god that's awesome how did you get that amazing from said hon

this is super sayian it's a transformation that all sayian's can achieve so wan't to test your luck against it hon said goku

oh hell yeah bring it son goku said hon

in a flash goku was punching hon in the stomach they then began a fast barrage of attacks but goku was dominating barely phased by hons attacks then goku kicked hon in the side of the head hons eye went wide in pain and he was sent flying to the other side of fighting sage hon was heavily damaged and struggling to stand up

wow that's some real power you got right there goku said hon

yeah and it's only the tip of the ice berg there three more forms each stronger then this one and you can also achieve this from you know with you being said goku

what really tell how please said hon

it all starts with anger focus on that and you can achieve this said

so anger huh that's how to do it OK then said hon oddly sad"haaaaaaaHAAAAAAAAAAA" he began to charge his energy further and further his yelling beginning to get deeper and echoing his eye's were flashing blue and hair turning yellow he let out one more loud yell and bright yellow aura shined from his body then hon stood there a super sayian

wow i didn't expect you to be able achieve super sayian so quickly i'm impurest said goku

this surge of energy it's amazing said hon

yeah that's how it felt for me the first time too unbelievable straight and unbelievable rage you knee too control it are your going to lose it said goku

let's go son goku said hon" they both charge in and cocked an arm back and punch when they connected a huge shock ran through the fighting arena they began a brutal exchange of fist hon punch goku in the side of the head then goku kneed him in the gut hon landed a body shot goku a elbow to the jaw hon a headbutt to the nose goku then kicked him in the side before he could pull his leg back hon grabbed it and slammed him down goku then flipped back forwards landing on his feet then hon stretched out his arm and opened his palm a bright yellow energy ball formed it was a dark yellow" crusher star " the energy ball shot from his hand goku doge it but it was now course for universe 13's god of destruction AL, AL flicked it into the sky goku then notice that balls of energy were forming around him he looked down to see that it was hon this time with only one hand" calamity star " they exploded this time the explosion was bigger and stronger when the dust settled goku was standing there arms held to his body guarding him goku was winded and son was hon

incredible kid this was a great battle said goku

your taking like you've already won said hon

well sorry but you see your strong but i wanna fight my way to your sensei so i'm gonna end it now but i'll show you the strongest form of super sayian said goku

the strongest form? said hon

haaaa!" said goku as his body was covered in a blue aura goku then emerged with blue hair hon was amazed at the site

this is the strongest form of super sayian what incredible power

hum so this is power him he's strong said AL do you think you can beat him machi

yell yeah can still beat him but i don't think this is his limit no there's something else something more frightening said machi

yes indeed lord AL said Mali

well get ready said goku as he gets ready for another Kamehameha hon responded by charging up crusher star they waited until their attacks were ready then they launched them they clashed a huge shock wave was created and goku's Kamehameha Brock through hon's crusher star hon tired to force back the attack with his hands but it proved to be to strong he let out a yell off defeat and it over took him" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"the explosion knocked him out of the ring

hon is out of the ring the victor is son goku match one those to universe 7 said the referee

dammit i lost the first match not only that but he completely out matched me in terms of strength said hon

hey don't feel discouraged hon you did well against and opponent who was far stronger then you not only that but you've also grown stronger, you have nothing to be ashamed of said machi

universe 13 your next fighter is metric please send him too the ring said the referee

he was a tall bald man wearing a leather vest a pair of light green pants brown boots with black straps

preview goku vs the metric ton metric


	2. Chapter 2 goku vs the metric ton

dragon ball super universe 13 chapter 2 goku vs the metric ton metric

if both fighters are ready you may begin said the referee

OK what you got tall guy said goku as he rushed forward punching him in the stomach but it had no effect

what said goku

yeah your going to have to hit me a lot harder then that to get me to even move a inch said metric

harder huh OK then said goku as he began to punch and kick him in the stomach still no change he then switch to his face he launched a punch and kick barrage on his head with not change he the tired to kick his legs still no change he then took a look at his fist they were bruised

well i think I've seen enough to know that your attack's are not effective against me said metric

he then raised on arm and brought it down on goku's head the hit made his body crack the tiles underneath him metric then kicked him in the side making him fly across the stage goku was raising to his feet hold his side

damn it's not that he's strong it's that he's-said goku

incredibly condense is that what your going to say if so your right i can condense my weight and size to this little body it makes fighting easier for me said metric as he jumped up in the air aiming to crush goku but goku moved out of the way and metric crashes down creating a creator

OK so that's up huh said goku

wow so he's like super heavy and dense goku can't punch him or even move him were gonna get a win woo said hon

HON! don't be foolish to assume victory yes metrics size and density make it hard to fight him but it's not impossible as i'm sure son goku will evident soon said machi

yes machi sensei said hon

are you sure this son goku can solve how to beat metric sensei said a girl wearing a GI similar hon's wearing but instead of pants she was wearing skin tight shorts and a skirt that went down past her knees and her hair was in a ponytail and a hair bangs covered to the left

yes jade i'm positive he will it isn't that hard to figure out when i fought him i figured it out after the first punch said machi a fighter of his caliber can figure it out and if he can't then he's not worth my time and effort don't disappoint me son goku

metric throw a punch but goku quickly doge it he then sent a barrage of punches at him but goku doge all of them

damn he's figured it out already said metric

yup i can't deal you damage but you can't keep up with me all that strength but no speed said goku

what did i say jade he didn't disappoint me but now metric is going to lose said machi

now i wouldn't say that just yet machi said Mali" he can still surprise us

ahhhhhh"said metric as he tried to hit goku again but like last time goku doge every last one then goku dropped down and kicked at the back of his knee making him fall he got himself up and with a angry look on his face

now i'm starting to see how to take you down said goku

son goku you ain't seen nothing yet remember how i said i compress my weight and size to make fighting easier said metric

yeah you did said goku

well i can release my contained size to get bigger(he released his size to grow to the height of an 8 story building)so what do think of my size son goku

well your bigger that's about it said goku

keep thinking that, well come at me said metric

if you insist " goku turned super sayian and disappeared in a flash of speed he appeared behind him about to attack his head but metric moved so fast goku didn't see him move behind him metric punched goku in the back sending flying forward then metric moving quickly slapped him down to the ground

you thought that because increased my size i got even slower huh well i'll make you pay for that assumption son goku"he punched down at son goku but he managed to doge it by flying away goku then charged in punch him but he was suddenly hit by a uppercut then swatted he away then metric moved back and forward punching him swatting and kicking him back and forwards till metric cocked back to punch him as hard as he could but in a split second goku raised his body to doge he then opened his palm to blast him in the face metric blocked it with his arm but goku sped down to his midsection and began to punch him repeatedly in the midsection this cause him to move backwards he then fly up to kick him in the jaw and metric fallback almost out of bonds goku rise released a barrage of ki blasts and metric blocked then goku floe in to attack him but to his surprise metric shrunk down only a few feet away from goku he was close enough to grab him and he did he grabbed him by the midsection warping both arms around him "time to go for a ride son goku" said metric as a floe up goku couldn't break free they stopped ascending then they began to spin rapidly then they fell to the stage below goku was suplexed into the staged it cause a huge curator and goku appeared to be knocked out he wasn't a super sayian anymore he lays there not moving the ref harried over to the curator

you should began counting he won't be getting up said metric standing over goku

right 1...2...3...4...5" the ref counted

get up dad said gohan

get off your ass kakarot you wouldn't go down so easy you damn fool said vageta

hum so this is universe 7 strongest warrior how disappointing said AL

in his defense metric wights several thousand pounds so falling like that would most likely knock out any fighter that is not a god said Mali

falling from that height and with metrics weight plus the speed of their spin he's probably"dead said jade"what do you think sensei

yeah he ain't dead he's just knocked out "said machi" well lets see if this is it for him

6...7...8..

yeah i'm ain't gettin counted out goku said trying to stand up but metric stomped on his stomach holding him down

what the hell how are you still conscious that should have knocked you out cold said metric

I've always had a hard head so yea"said goku with a big smile on his face machi seeing she smiles slightly

tick said metric as he bent down and grabbed goku by his neck and pick him and locking both arms around his midsection and they began to fly higher and higher till they were several miles in the air" this will either kill you or split the planet in halve i don't care witch they began to fall down to earth creating a mokcone as they fell the others were watching in ah

is that fool trying to break this plant said AL

don't worry he won't said machi

you don't seem worried machi said Mali

you'll see it when it happens said machi

they began to quickly approach the ground but before they hit goku super sayian blue stopping the descent by charging his energy and letting a yell"haaaaaaa"out he then elbowed him in the gut forcing him to let go then goku rushed up to him a punched him in the gut making cough up a little spit then goku jumped back and charged a Kamehameha

you think that will be enough to move me huh puck said metric as he readied himself for the attack "ha" goku released the attack it hit square on but he only moved a few feet ha is that all..you..got in the smoke goku appeared right in front of him and his fist was glowing with energy goku punched him in the stomach yelling" super dragon fist" ahhhggggg was all that came out of his mouth he being slowly lifted of his feet then a blast of energy and force shot through him sending him flying into the sky machi then looked up adjusted her hat then teleport's in front of the flying metric she then opens her palm and hits metric in the back sending a wave of force through his body and deflecting the attack down two the ground it was coming in fast goku was prepared to deflect it but machi teleport's to the stage right in front of goku and raised a fist and deflected it to a nearby mountain completely obliterating goku was shocked a the speed and power of this women

um do to outside interference metric has been eliminated the victor is son goku

wow that was some incredible power you got there lady said goku

likewise that punch hurt a little said machi walking back to the stands" i hope you can show me more of this power of your's in our match son goku

oh that's what he meant said Mali

he deflected the super dragon punch so easily said gohan

oh he did more then just that he sent it back with twice the force too said wise

what said gohan

the next match will be son goku vs Cody the eldest of sibling jewels said the ref

so i'm up against him i probably won't last long said Cody who was wearing the same GI as hon but on top was a black robe he had laid back black hair

Cody have more confidence you are not weak you'll do fine against him said machi

OK sensei so should i use that attack said Cody

yeah might as well we need to start working on the rest of his team so take him out but fight him first this is good experience for you said machi

right sensei i wont disappoint you he said as he jumped down" Cody your the strongest out of your siblings and you show so much promise as a martial artist now this will be a great opportunity to test that promise

you know now that i think about it sibling jewels it's a fitting name said mail

yes it is because with enough work those kids can shin brighter then anyone said machi

preview goku vs Cody the young master opening of the eye of the master?


End file.
